Sinner
by Floral White
Summary: AU/ Sasuke memang seorang pembunuh, tetapi Sakura tidak bisa membunuh rasa cintanya pada pemuda itu. Meskipun pemuda itu juga yang telah membantai habis seluruh keluarganya/Warning inside/R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Mature Content, Bloody Scene, Typo(s), deelel...**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

"Enghhh… Ahh~"

"Hah hah…"

"Uhh, S-Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Sakura…"

Suara desahan dan geraman terdengar menggema di sebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya rembulan melalui sebuah jendela besar yang memang sengaja tidak ditutup. Sepasang anak manusia tengah melakukan kegiatan yang sangat 'panas' di atas ranjang, menimbulkan bunyi berderit. Sang wanita terlihat sangat sayu di bawah pemuda yang tengah menikmati tubuhnya. Sedangkan sang pemuda semakin bersemangat menggerakkan pinggulnya saat dirasa hasratnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Erangan dari sang wanita seolah menjadi penyemangat bagi si pemuda untuk lebih meningkatkan tempo gerakannya.

Angin malam berhembus menyapa dua insan yang tengah dimabuk oleh kenikmatan duniawi ini. Tubuh berkeringat mereka seolah sudah kebal oleh angin malam yang lumayan dingin, dikalahkan oleh suhu panas akibat kegiatan intim mereka.

Merasakan hasratnya siap meledak, Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Sakura yang sudah sedikit lemas di bawahnya. "Sakura…" Dia mengerang menyebut nama wanitanya, mencium ganas bibir Sakura yang sudah sangat bengkak. Tidak puas, Sasuke kembali mengeksplorasi gua hangat berisi daging tanpa tulang yang selalu membuatnya candu akan rasanya.

Sakura yang sudah merasakan paru-parunya kekurangan oksigen, mencoba memutar kepalanya untuk memberikan tanda bagi Sasuke untuk berhenti.

Sasuke mengerti, ia kemudian melepaskan cumbuannya di mulut wanitanya. Sasuke tahu, beberapa tusukan lagi ia akan mencapai pucaknya. Ia juga bisa merasakan kedutan dari daerah kewanitaan Sakura. Menggeram rendah, Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya di dada Sakura. Dan tidak lama, teriakan keras Sakura dan geraman dirinya menandakan bahwa mereka sudah mencapai puncak hasrat mereka bersamaan.

"Hah hah hah…"

Terdengar suara napas yang terengah-engah yang berasal dari kedua insan yang baru selesai melakukan kegiatan intim mereka. Sinar rembulan yang tadinya selalu menyinari kegiatan yang dilakukan hampir setiap malam itu kini redup, karena terhalang oleh awan yang cukup tebal. Setelah merasakan pernapasannya stabil, Sasuke turun dari atas tubuh Sakura yang penuh keringat, sama seperti dirinya. Dia berbaring di samping Sakura, meneliti wajah sayu gadis itu.

Dengan napas yang belum kembali normal sepenuhnya, Sakura mencoba bangun untuk mengambil selimut yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Menyembunyikan diri di dalamnya, Sakura berbaring kembali dengan memunggungi Sasuke.

"Aku membencimu, bajingan!" Sama seperti setiap malamnya, Sakura selalu mengucapkan kata-kata itu sebagai ucapan selamat malam dan selamat tidur untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa mendengar ucapan Sakura itu hanya mendengus, kemudian sedikit menarik selimut yang digunakan Sakura.

Tidak butuh lama bagi Sakura untuk tertidur lelap. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk melayani Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke, pria dua puluh tahun itu hanya berbaring dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat sebagai bantalnya. Iris kelamnya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong. Kalau saja hidupnya tidak seperti ini, kalau saja ia tidak berkubang dengan pekerjaan yang penuh dosa seperti ini. Apa ia bisa meraskaan apa itu kebahagiaan? Sebuah rasa yang tidak dikenalnya. Apakah rasa puas setelah melakukan hubungan intim dengan Sakura bilang suatu kebahagiaan?

Sedari kecil, ia memang sudah dididik oleh pamannya untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini. Sebuah pekerjaan yang menganggap nyawa seorang manusia sama seperti seekor serangga. Terkadang, Sasuke berpikir apakah Tuhan itu ada. Apakah Tuhan yang menciptakan dunia ini tidak menjaga ciptaannya. Kenapa Tuhan membuatnya berada dalam posisi seperti ini, kenapa Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan dirinya dari kehinaan ini. Apakah ini yang dinamakn takdir Tuhan? Sebanyak apapun Sasuke berpikir, dan sepintar dan jeniusnya dirinya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya sampai sekarang.

.

.

Sakura melenguh dalam tidurnya. Ketika menggerakkan badannya, ia merasakaan sedikit perih di bagian kewanitaannya. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya. Sakura melirik jendela yang masih terbuka lebar dari tadi malam, tirai yang berwarna putih dan biru itu melayang-layang akibat tiupan angin. Sakura mencoba bangun perlahan, agar tidak membangunkan Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum getir, jemari lentiknya membelai lembut pipi hingga mencapai bibir pria itu.

"Aku membencimu brengsek!" desisnya kemudian. Dan seperti kebiasaannya setiap ia bangun pagi, Sakura mengecup sekilas bibir pemuda itu dan langsung keluar dari selimut. Sakura tidak tidak khawatir jika ia bertelanjang bulat di kamar, toh Sasuke juga telah melihat semuanya 'kan.

.

Suara air mengalir membuat Sasuke membuka matanya. Pemuda itu memang sudah bangun jauh sebelum Sakura terbangun. Meraba bibirnya, Sasuke merasakan perasaan aneh di perutnya. Hatinya menghangat, dan sebuah seringai sangat tipis terukir di bibirnya. Selalu saja, kecupan Sakura di pagi hari itu membuatnya sedikit bisa menikmati hidup.

Mengambil celana pendeknya yang tergeletak di lantai, Sasuke secepat kilat mengenakannya. Dia kemudian mulai mencabut seprai dan bedcover berwarna biru yang pasti telah kotor akibat kegiatannya bersama Sakura tadi malam. Setelah mengambil penggantinya, Sasuke kemudian memasang seprai hijau dan bedcover bermotif sulur-sulur tanaman hijau. Dia memang terlihat cekatan, bahkan tidak membutuhkan bantuan untuk memasang benda itu. Karena Sasuke memang sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri dan melakukan semuanya sendiri semenjak ia kecil.

.

Sakura mendesah lega, lalu menyambar handuk di gantungan. Setelah membalut tubuhnya, ia melangkah keluar dan menemukan Sasuke yang baru selesai membereskan ranjang. Dan tanpa ada pertukaran kata-kata, Sakura berjalan menuju lemari pakaian sedangkan Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah mengenakan hotpants dan rok biru lipat di bawah lutut serta T-shirt putih, Sakura bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, atau lebih tepatnya kamar Sasuke. Wanita yang usianya yang terpaut delapan bulan dari Sasuke itu bergegas menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Tentu saja ia membutuhkan energi setelah bertarung semalaman dengan Sasuke.

Empat tahun hidup bersama Sasuke membuat Sakura sudah paham makanan apa yang diinginkan Sasuke. Pada dasarnya, Sasuke memang bukan tipe pemilih. Yang terpenting ada ekstra tomat di dalamnya, dan itu sudah cukup. Seperti pagi atau bisa di bilang siang ini, Sakura hanya memasaka nasi goreng. Dan tidak butuh lama bagi wanita itu untuk menyajikan dua piring nasi goreng yang siap disantap di atas meja.

"_Itadakimasu_," gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa menunggu Sasuke, gadis itu mulai menyantap sarapannya yang sekaligus menjadi makan siangnya.

.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar dengan celana jeans dan kemeja putih. _Onyx_ kelamnya menatap datar Sakura dari pintu dapur yang tengah menyantap makanannya. Menghampiri meja makan, Sasuke menarik piring yang sudah berisi nasi goreng di atasnya, tentu saja dengan irisan tomat yang mengelilingi nasi goreng tersebut.

Mereka berdua menyantap nasi goreng dalam diam. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara sendok dan piring yang beradu. Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti dari pekerjaan hinamu itu?" Sakura membuka suaranya untuk bertanya, tanpa memandang Sasuke. Gadis itu tetap menyuap nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke tidak memberikan respon, pemuda itu masih saja sibuk dengan makanannya.

Cukup lama tidak mendapatkan balasan, Sakura mendengus lalu beranjak dari meja makan. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menatap punggung Sakura yang sedang mencuci piring di westafel. 'Kalau saja aku bisa' pikirnya.

Sasuke menghela napas, nasi gorengnya masih tinggal setengah. "Sakura," panggilnya.

"Hmm…" Sakura hanya bergumam.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus mulai darimana, meskipun ia sudah memikirkan ini sebanyak yang dia ingat. Tapi sejujurnya, ia sendiri yang masih belum sanggup. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak rela.

"Tidak ada!" ujarnya kemudian.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi, hari ini ia tidak berniat kemana-mana. Dia lelah dan hanya ingin istirahat. Setelah mengganti channel beberapa kali, Sasuke akhirnya menemukan sebuah acara yang menurutnya cukup menarik. Tentu saja itu adalah saluran yang khusus untuk menayangkan acara-acara olahraga. Apartemennya terasa sepi, mungkin karena tidak ada komentar sinis Sakura dan gerutuan gadis itu yang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya. Hari ini, Sasuke memang sengaja mengizinkan Sakura untuk keluar. Dia tahu, gadis itu tidak akan berani pergi terlalu jauh karena di sini memang tempat baru bagi mereka. Mereka pindah ke Konoha baru empat hari.

Sasuke memang tidak pernah tinggal di satu tempat cukup lama. Pekerjaannya menuntutnya untuk itu. Sebelumnya, ia tinggal sekitar satu bulan di Ame sebelum pindah ke Konoha. Setelah misinya selesai, ia langsung bergerak untuk melakukan misi berikutnya.

Sasuke menguap bosan, ia kemudian melirik jam dinding yang menujukkan pukul setengah empat. Artinya, sudah dua jam lebih Sakura keluar. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu memilih berbaring di sofa, dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu. Malam saat dirinya mneghabisi seluruh keluarga Haruno, keluarga Sakura. Malam itu, usianya baru menginjak enam belas tahun dan itu adalah misi pertamanya. Dengan hanya bermodalkan katana, Sasuke tanpa rasa kasihan menebas setiap orang yang berada di rumah keluarga Haruno. Termasuk pembantu rumah tangga dan sopir. Tetapi, ketika ia melihat Sakura yang tengah berderai air mata dengan wajah ketakutan saat ia menjulurkan katananya di tenggorokannya, Sasuke seolah tidak bisa bergerak. Ia tidak tahu kenapa. Iris emerald yang tampak sangat ketakutan, terluka, putus asa, keabencian seolah mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Mengingatkan dirinya saat pembantaian keluarganya.

"Sasuke!"

Kelopak mata Sasuke langsung terbuka ketika mendengar suara feminim merambat ke gendang telinganya. Dia kemudain bangun dan duduk seperti sebelumnya di sofa.

Sakura mendesah lelah, hari ini ia cukup senang. Karena untuk pertama kalinya ia dibiarkan keluar sendiri tanpa pengawasan oleh Sasuke. "Itu untukmu!" Sakura melemparkan sebuah es krim rasa coklat pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit, tetapi tetap mengambil es krim pemberian Sakura. "Darimana saja?" tanyanya sambil membuka bungkus es krim miliknya.

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Sakura. Gadis itu mengambil remote yang berada di pangkuan Sasuke kemudian mengganti channel ke acara favoritnya.

Sasuke mendengus, gadis menjengkelkan.

"Apa malam ini kau mau membunuh lagi?" Sakura bertanya enteng, matanya tetap terfokus pada layar flat di depannya.

"Hn."

Itu berarti 'iya' dan Sakura sangat tahu itu.

"Apa kau tidak ingin berhenti Sasuke?" Sakura tahu ia sudah menayakan hal ini ribuan kali, dan dia akan mendapat jawaban yang sama.

"Tidak!"

Tuh 'kan. Mungkin kalau ia mendapat jawaban yang berbeda neraka akan membeku.

Sasuke bisa melihat raut kekecewaan yang jelas pada gadis itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Inilah pekerjaannya, dan seperti lumpur hidup, perlahan-lahan akan menghisapmu dan tidak bisa keluar lagi.

Tetapi, ia tidak ingin membuat Sakura ikut tenggelam bersamanya. Dan setelah sekian lama, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melepaskannya sekarang.

"Sakura…"

"Hmm…" Sakura menanggapi.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu." Meskipun Sasuke berkata dengan suara berat khasnya, datar tanpa emosi tapi tidak di dalamnya. Pemuda itu merasa masih tidak rela , namun ia juga tidak ingin Sakura selamanya berada di lingkaran hitam miliknya.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura sangat _shock_. Kenapa? Kenapa setelah sekian lama Sasuke baru bicara seperti ini. "Apa maksudmu bajingan?!" geram Sakura melotot tajam ke arah Sasuke. Sakura melempar remot televisi yang ada di tangannya ke lantai, menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu memiliki kehidupan sendiri," jelas Sasuke.

Bagaimana Sakura akan memiliki kehidupan sendiri jika ia saja sudah tidak memiliki tujuan hidup. Sakura marah, sangat marah. "Kenapa sekarang bajingan!" gadis itu mengambil kerah kemeja Sasuke dan mencengkramnya kuat. "Kenapa sekarang, setelah empat tahun?!" Tubuhnya bergetar, karena marah dan terluka.

Seharusnya Sakura sudah tahu, dirinya hanya akan menajdi budak sex Sasuke. Dia hanyalah pemuas bagi pemuda itu, dan setelah bosan akan menendangnya keluar. Meskipun ia sangat membenci pemuda di depannya ini, Sakura tidak bisa membohongi hatinya. Dia tahu, Sasuke telah membantai seluruh keluarganya. Sasuke sudah merampas hidupnya, dan mengurungnya dalam genangan lumpur dan darah bersamanya. Tetapi, Sakura tidak bisa membunuh rasa cinta yang timbul perlahan.

Sasuke memang seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, membunuh tanpa rasa kasihan. Sakura membencinya, ia sangat membenci Sasuke. Sasukelah yang membunuh keluarganya, membantai habis mereka malam itu. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tidaklah salah sepenuhnya. Pemuda itu hanya melakukan pekerjaannya. Tapi, ia juga mencintai Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul, dia memang membencinya sekaligus mencintainya.

Dan sekarang, Sasuke membuangnya. "Kau sudah membunuh keluargaku, Sasuke." Sakura mulai terisak, tangannya yang mencengkram kerah meja Sasuke bergetar. "Dan sekarang kau membuangku begitu saja!" teriaknya kemudian. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku sekalian malam itu?!"

Sejujurnya, Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Sakura. Ia mengira gadis itu akan senag karena telah melepaskannya dari jeratan dirinya. Tetapi sekarang ia tidak mengerti, Sakura begitu marah padanya. "Harusnya kau senang," katanya sinis.

"Bagaimana aku bisa senang!" teriaknya. Iris emeraldnya terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya, "Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, bukankah kau sudah membunuh mereka Semua Sasuke?" Sakura berkata sinis. "Kau bahkan membuatku menjadi budakmu, budak nafsumu!"

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak berniat menyela perkataan Sakura. Karena memang semua benar adanya. Terkecuali untuk perkataan terakhir Sakura.

Air mata meluncur deras di pipi Sakura. Pegangannya pada kerah baju Sasuke melonggar. "Kau bajingan! Dan bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada bajingan sepertimu," katanya tertawa pahit. Sekarang ia juga membenci dirinya sendiri.

Pupil Sasuke sedikit melebar mendengar pengakuan Sakura. Apa-apaan ini, kenapa hatinya terasa hangat sekaligus sakit mendengar ucapan wanita itu. Dan sekarang, ia semakin tidak rela jika Sakura itu meninggalkan sisinya. Tetapi di sisi lain, ia harus melakukannya.

"Bukankah kau menginginkan hal itu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura mendongak, menempatkan matanya sejajar dengan Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja malam itu, Sasuke." Matanya sudah mulai merah dan agak bengkak.

Posisi Sakura saat ini memang terlihat erotis, dengan duduk mengangkangi Sasuke. Tetapi gadis itu tidak peduli, ia sudah tidak peduli pada hidupnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke. Bahkan hingga sekarang, Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa waktu itu membiarkan Sakura hidup dan membawa wanita itu bersamanya.

"Bajingan!" geram Sakura karena tidka mendapatkan jawaban sesuai keinginannya.

Selama sepuluh menit, baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Yang terdengar hanya isaka tangis Sakura.

"Kau menyeretku masuk ke dalam duniamu, dan setelah bosan kau membuangku seperti ini," ujar Sakura tertawa getir. Lagi, Sakura kembali menatap tepat di mata Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak membunuhku saja kalau sudah bosan? Hal itu akan sangat muda bagimu 'kan?" sinisnya.

Mata Sasuke mengejang, dia bukan orang seperti itu. "Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Apa yang tidak kumengerti, Sasuke!" tukas Sakura cepat.

"Aku ini pembunuh Sakura!"teriaknya. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke membiarkan dirinya dikuasai oleh emosi. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terikat dengan orang sepertiku, bodoh!" tambahnya.

"Lalu kenapa dulu kau membawaku?" Sakura menyalak.

Sasuke terdiam, tidak tahu akan jawabannya.

"Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak Sakura tepat di wajah pemuda itu.

Dan tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengataka alasannya yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikir olehnya. "Karena aku ingin." Titik, hanya itu. Sasuke tidak bisa memberikan alasan lain.

Mata Sakura menyipit, "Dasar bajingan brengsek!" geramnya seraya memukul dada Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal.

Sakura mersakan kepalanya kepalanya berdenyut hebat, tapi wanita masih mengeluarkan amarahnya dengan memukul dada Sasuke dengan tenaga yang tersisa, sembari bergumam kata-kata kutukan untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke membiarkan Sakura menyalurkan amarahnya, meskipun dadanya terasa nyeri akibat hantaman tangan Sakura. Dan perlahan-lahan, intensitas pukulan Sakura berkurang dan kekuatannya melemah. Sepuluh menit kemudian baru benar-benar berhenti. Sasuke ingat, dulu waktu pertama ia membawa Sakura bersamanya, dia juga harus menerima amukan Sakura tanpa perlawanan dan akan membiarkannya hingga gadis itu pingsan.

"Aku tidak ingin hidup sendiri, lebih baik kau membunuhku saja," gumam Sakura di sela isakannya. "Aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk hidup lagi," imbuhnya sembari menyandarkan dahinya di dada atletis Sasuke.

Tidak punya alasan untuk hidup lagi? Berbagai macam pertanyaan hinggap di kepala Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa alasan Sakura bertahan dengannya hingga sekarang? Sasuke tersentak, kenapa ia baru memikirkan hal ini. Dulu, Sakura memang sempat mencoba bunuh diri tiga kali. Dan untung saja ia selalu datang pada waktu yang tepat. Dan tiga tahun belakangan ini, Sakura tidak pernah mencoba melakukannya lagi.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan suara beratnya.

Sakura tidak menanggapi, tapi suara isakannya masih terdengar.

"Sakura."

"…"

Karena tidak mendapatkan respon, Sasuke mencoba membongkar kepala Sakura dari dadanya perlahan. "Dasar bodoh!" gumamnya ketika melihat mata Sakura sudah terpejam.

Hati-hati, Sasuke menggendong Sakura menuju kamar mereka. Membaringkan wanitanya, yah wanitanya. Karena Sasuke sudah bertekad tidak akan melepaskan Sakura, apapun yang terjadi. Dia pasti bisa melindungi wanita itu, wanita yang mencintainya tanpa melihat siapa dirinya. Wanita yang membuatnya merasa diinginkan.

.

.

Tbc…

.

.

Setelah membaca sebuah quote dari Mahatma Gandhi, entah kenapa saya terpikir untuk bikin fic abal begini.

Oy, fic ini cuman dua chap dan paling banyak tiga chap, tidak akan lebih dari itu. Dan untuk typo(s), dia(?) emang sudah seperti soulmate. Udah gak bisa lepas lagi… maaf ya kalo menganggu.

Kalau sempat dan berkenan, silahkan riview untuk memberikan tanggapan…#gak maksa kok :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Mature Content, Bloody Scene, Typo(s), deelel...**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Sasuke memperhatikan raut tidur Sakura, kadang-kadang dahi gadis itu akan mengernyit entah karena apa. Dia melirik jendela besar yang selalu terbuka. Malam mulai menjelang karena matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya. Sudah satu jam lebih Sakura tertidur, dan dia tidak pernah meninggalkan sisinya.

Perlahan, mata Sakura mulai terbuka. Ia langsung disambut oleh tajamnya _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau ingin membuangku?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Bisa kau berhenti bertanya seperti itu?!" Ucapan Sasuke lebih seperti perintah dari pertanyaan.

Sakura mendelik, "Bajingan seperti—"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke sudah menepelkan bibirnya di bibir kenyal Sakura. Sakura berontak, tapi Sasuke lebih kuat dari dirinya.

Melepaskan pagutannya, Sasuke mengurung menatap tepat di emerald gadis itu. "Karena aku tidak ingin kau selamanya terjebak di kehidupan menjijikkan seperti ini bersamaku," jelas Sasuke.

Sakura masih sedikit terengah-engah, "Kalau begitu berhentilah. Tinggalkan pekerjaanmu itu," pinta Sakura.

Sasuke mengambil napas sejenak, "Kalau saja aku bisa," gumamnya dengan nada getir.

Kemarahan Sakura langsung lenyap mendengarnya, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berbicara dengan nada seperti itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menggeleng, ia tidak tahu harus memberi Sakura jawaban seperti apa. Karena itu, ia memilih untuk mencium kembali Sakura.

Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lain dari ciuman Sasuke kali ini. Cara lidahnya bergerak sensual, menari dengan miliknya. Tidak hanya nafsu tetapi sesuatu yang lain. Sakura sendiri mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke, untuk lebih memperdalam pagutan mereka.

Setelah lima menit, Sasuke melepaskan cumbuannya karena merasakan nafas Sakura yang sudah mulai sesak. Mengecup sekilas bibir yang sudah agak bengkak tersebut."Sakura, kenapa kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya.

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sasuke ini membuat Sakura bingung. Gadis itu mencoba bangun kemudian duduk dengan kedua lutut ditekuk. "Aku tidak tahu, benar-benar tidak tahu," jawabnya.

"Kenapa?" Kembali Sasuke bertanya, ia membutuhkan jawaban yang pasti.

"Setelah kau membunuh orang-orang yang membayarmu membunuh orang tuaku, rasa itu perlahan datang tanpa kuinginkan," jelas Sakura. "Apa kita membutuhkan alasan untuk mencintai seseorang?" Kini Sakura balik bertanya.

Sasuke menaruh sebelah tangannya di atas kepalanya, "Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau mencntai seorang pembunuh sepertiku?" Sasuke ingin tahu, kenapa Sakura bisa menyukai orang yang telah membunhu orang tuanya dan merampas kehidupannya.

Sakura mendesah, "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tahu Sasuke," geram Sakura karena pemudai itu masih menanyakan hal yang tidak ia tahu jawabannya.

"Aku ini pembunuh, bodoh!"

"Aku tahu!" teriak Sakura. Kemudian gadis itu berbalik dan melotot tajam. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menepis perasaan ini, sekuat apapun kucoba."

Sasuke terkekeh, lalu membawa kepala Sakura menempel di dadanya. "Aku semakin tidak bisa melepasmu, kau tahu," gumamnya tepat di telinga gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu jangan," balas Sakura.

"Tapi—"

"Kau pembunuh, " potong Sakura cepat sembari mendongak, menatap tepat di bola mata Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya, menempatkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Sasuke. "Yang aku cintai itu Uchiha Sasuke, bukan predikat pembunuhmu itu." Sakura kemudian tersenyum, senyum nyata setelah empat tahun.

"_Sou ka_?" Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga dalam sejarah hidup Sasuke, pemuda itu menyungingkan senyum nyata. Senyum yang hanya ditujukan untuk Sakura. "Gadis bodoh!" desis Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa, "Gadis bodoh,eh?" tanyanya, "padahal kita melakukan hubungan intim setiap malam."

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian secepat kilat mengambil kepala Sakura dan menghancurkan bibirnya. Erangan tidak bisa dielakkan dari mulut wanita itu, kali ini Sasuke melumat semua yang ada begitu ganas.

"Uhh…" Sakura mencoba berontak, napasnya sudah sangat sesak. Karena tahu tenaganya pasti kalah dengan Sasuke, wanita yang memiliki mahkota merah jambu itu menggigit lidah Sasuke yang tengah asyik mengeksplorasi mulutnya.

Sontak Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya ketika merasakan rasa nyeri di lidahnya, "Aww… Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" geram Sasuke.

"Kau mau membunuhku, bajingan!" kesal Sakura tak mau kalah.

Mata Sasuke menyipit, ia paling tidak suka di ganggu ketika tengah melakukan hal seperti ini. "Dasar wanita menyebalkan," kesalnya. Kemudian seringai sadis terpatri di wajah tampannya. "Kita mungkin bisa bermain-main dulu, Sakura."

Sakura bergidik, melihat seringai setan yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan bertindak polos begitu, Sakura," goda Sasuke masih dengan seringainya.

Sakura melotot, mencoba menunjukkan diri kalau ia tidak terintimidasi. "Sasu—"

Sasuke tidak memberi kesempatan Sakura untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, pria itu kembali menyerang Sakura dengan ganas. Menguasai mulut manisnya dan mengekang kedua tangannya.

Meskipun Sakura tahu tidak akan menang melawan Sasuke, tetapi wanita itu terus saja berontak. Namun, sedikitpun Sasuke tidak terpengaruh. 'Kenapa bajingan ini begitu kuat' pikir Sakura kesal.

Dan sudah bisa dipastikan kegiatan mereka tidak akan berlangsung singkat.

.

.

Suara alarm dari ponselnya membangunkan Sasuke. dia kemudian mengambil benda berwarna putih tersebut dan memaikan suara berisik tersebut. Tidak ingin membuat Sakura terbangun. _Onyx_ kelamnya menatap jendela yang selalu dibiarkan terbuka, malam tampak gelap karena malam ini sepertinya bulan malas keluar.

Memandnag Sakura sejenak, Sasuke kemudian menaikkan selimut wanita itu yang melorot hingga ke bawah dagunya. "Aku janji, ini yang terakhir," bisiknya pada wanitanya.

Tidak ingin membangunkan Sakura, Sasuke turun dari ranjang perlahan.

Air dingin yang keluar dari _shower_ membuat Sasuke mendesah nyaman. Tubuhnya kembali terasa segar. Harus ia akui, bermain selama dua jam lebih dengan Sakura membuat tubuhnya sedikit lelah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, Sasuke mendapati Sakura yang sedikit ganas menyerangnya. Dia tersenyum kecil mengingat hal itu, lalu ia menggerutu ketika sesuatu di baah sana menegang. 'Ck, dasar hormon sialan' pikirnya.

.

Sasuke tidka membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mandi. Kini, pria itu telah siap dengan jas hitam yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, kecuali wajahnya. Setelah menyisipkan katananya di belakang punggung, Sasuke kemudian mengambil penutup kepala hitam yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menutupi identitasnya.

Sebelum keluar dari kamarnya, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang tertidur. Membelai lembut mahkota halusnya, kemudian mengecup lama bibir ranum milik wanita itu. "Ini yang terakhir." Setelah membisikkan kata-kata itu, Sasuke bergeas keluar dari kamarnya melewati jendela yang terbuka. Pria itu terlalu malas untuk keluar dari pintu depan, makanya memilih jalan pintas.

Setelah keluar dari gerbang rumah yang mereka sewa, Sasuke berbalik sejenak. Ia merasa sedikit ragu untuk pergi, tetapi dihilangkannya keraguan bahwa ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya ia akan melakukan pekerjaan ini.

.

.

Sasuke tiba di rumah targetnya setengah jam kemudian, ia mendongak melihat tembok tinggi yang mengelilingi rumah besar di dalamnya. Dia sudah memata-matai rumah ini dua hari yang lalu, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan menurutnya. Dengan lincah, Sasuke melompat tembok yang tingginya lebih dari tiga meter tersebut. Dia mendarat sempurna di taman belakang dari rumah mewah tempat tinggal targetnya.

Sasuke menyeringai, perlahan menhampiri dua penjaga yang tengah mabuk-mabukkan di pos mereka. Dengan katananya, ia menghabisi mereka dengan sekali tebas. Darah segar bercucuran dari leher dua pria yang hampir putus itu, bahkan urat leher mereka nampak seperti urat kabel yang sudah terkelupas kulitnya. Darah menggenang di ruangan yang berukuran dua kali tiga meter itu. Sedangkan dua penjaga yang betubuh besar tersebt telah tergeletak di lantai dengan nyaman. Sasuke memang sengaja menghabisi mereka dengan katanya agar tidak membuat keributan.

"Dasar bodoh!" ejeknya pada dua orang yang baru dihabisinya. Dengan kakinya, Sasuke menendang dua mayat tersebut agak ke pinggir agar tidak mengahalangi jalannya. Mengabaikan bau anyir dari darah yang mengucur melalui tenggorokan penjaga yang hampir putus tersebut, kesepuluh jari Sasuke menari lincah di atas keyboard komputer yang berfungsi memantau seluruh sudut yang ada di rumah itu.

Sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran profesional, Sasuke sangat akrab dengan berbagai macam sistem keamanan yang biasa digunakan oleh orang-orang kaya untuk mengawasi rumah mereka. Mengambil sebuah FD dari dalam saku jasnya, Sasuke kemudian mencolokkannya ke port USB yang berada di CPU yang terletak di bawah meja. Hanya dengan aplikasi dan varian virus yang khusus dibuatnya, Sasuke hanya tinggal diam dan memperhatikan layar datar di depannya, satu persatu CCTV yang berada di rumah ini akan mati dalam sepuluh menit. Seperti perkiraannya, satu persatu CCTV tersebut mati bergiliran. Dan setelah memastikan semuanya mati, Sasuke lalu mencabut benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu dari portnya.

Sasuke kemudian keluar dari pos penjaga, melangkah pelan menuju rumah besar melewati taman bunga matahari yang tertata rapi. Iris kelamnya menatap keadaan sekitar, setelah dirasa aman ia kemudian berlari melintasi halaman depan. Menyisir dinding rumah, Sasuke mencari jendela yang sekiranya mudah dibuka. Dia sengaja tidak melalui pintu belakang, atau jendela bagian belakang rumah. Karena dirinya sudah sangat pengalaman, kebiasaan pemilik rumah memberikan pengamanan yang lebih di bagian tersebut. Sasuke juga sudah mendapat informasi, malam ini sang target sedang sendirian di kamar. Sasuke sangat yakin informasi itu sangat akurat, karena itu berasal dari orang dalam rumah. 'Cih, harta!" batinnya.

Menyeringai puas, Sasuke kemudian masuk melalui salah satu jendela panjang yang tidak terkunci. Dia menutup perlahan jendela seperti sediakala. Memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, Sasuke mengambil napas sejenak sebelum melangkah pelan melintasi ruang tamu. Seperti informasi yang di dapatkannya, Sasuke kemudian menaiki tangga perlahan.

.

Sasuke berdiri tegap di depan pintu besar berwarna emas tersebut. Ia meneliti ukiran-ukiran yang diyakininya terbuat dari emas asli yang menghiasi ganggang pintu berwarna perak. "Kita lihat, apakah hartmau akan mampu menyelamatkan nyawamu," gumam Sasuke.

Tangan kanannya terulur memegang ganggang pintu di depannya, kemudian memutar perlahan. Dan seperti dugaannya, tidak terkunci. Tentu saja hal ini akan mempermudah pekerjaannya.

Menutup pintu hati-hati, Sasuke kemudian melangkah pelan menghampiri sosok seorang pria yang tengah tertidur lelap. Sasuke masih di sana, berdiri di pinggir ranjang _king size_ yang terlihat mewah. Mendengus, Sasuke membuka penutup kepalanya. Ia ingin memperlihatkan wajah aslinya sebelum membunuh targetnya. Kenapa? Karena targetnya kali ini adalah spesial.

Dengan tangan kanannya, Sasuke mengeluarkan katana dari sarungnya. Dalam gelap, pedang panjang yang siap mengambil nyawa korbannya berkilau gagah.

Sasuke menyingkap selimut berbulu yang harganya dipastikan mahal tersbut. Perlahan, ujung tajam kusanaginya menggores pelan kulit di sekitar leher yang mengeluarkan airan kental merah.

Pria yang usianya akhir lima puluhan itu mengernyit, kemudian tangannya megusap lehernya yang terasa perih. Setelah merasakan ada benda lengket, pria tersebut perlahan membuka mata dan langusng _shock_ dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"K-Kau?!"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Masih mengingatku, Danzou-_sama_?"

"A-Apa yang—"

"Aku datang untuk mengambil nyawamu," jawab Sasuke cepat. Tidak menunggu Danzou menyelesaikan pertanyaan.

Danzou nampak ketakutan—sangat ketakutan. Pupil matanya melebar, tubuhnya bergetar. "Siapa yang membayarmu?" ia bertanya, mencoba mengulur waktu.

Sasuke mendesah, menatap bosan pada Danzou. Menarik kembali katananya yang bertengger di leher kakek tua itu. "Kau tidak perlu tahu, lagipula kau akan mati sebentar lagi," ujar Sasuke sambil terkekeh.

Danzou mencoba berpikir, mencari jalan keluar dari situasi ini. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana profesionalnya Sasuke, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan targetnya lolos. "Bocah brengsek!" geram Danzou kemudian melepaskan tembakan ke arah Sasuke.

Secepat kilat Sasuke menebas tangan kanan Danzou yang telah menembaknya hingga terpotong. Dengan sigap, Sasuke megambil pistol yang telah digunakan Danzou tadi. Mengabaikan nyeri di lengan kirinya yang terkena tembakan.

Teriakan kesakitan Danzou menggema di kamar mewah yang menjadi saksi kematiannya. Matanya melebar, tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dengan ngeri, Danzou menatap potongan tangannya yang tergeletak di atas selimut yang dihiasi darahnya.

Sasuke menatap Danzou penuh kebencian, bukan karena ia terkena tembakan. "Aku mempunyai alasan lain untuk mengambil misi ini," tuturnya. Dia menyeringai puas ketika melihat Danzou sudah tidak berdaya. "Dulu, kau dan rekan-rekanmu membayarku untuk menghabisi keluarga Haruno. Sekarang aku akan membuatmu menyusul mereka, juga rekan-rekanmu itu." Dengan seringai sadisnya, Sasuke mengangkat lengan kanannya.

Danzou yang melihat pergerakan Sasuke hanya menutup matanya, mungkin inilah akhir petualangan hidupnya.

Dan dalam sekali tebas, Danzou tersungkur di kasur mewahnya berselimutkan darah yang berbau amis.

Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Kepala dan tubuh kakek tua itu sekarang terpisah, tidak mampu menerima keganasan kusanaginya.

Mendengar suara kaki di luar, Sasuke memasukkan kembali katananya ke dalam sarungnya. Melalui jendela besar di kamar itu, Sasuke melompat dengan misinya yang kembali sukses.

Para pembatu dan supir yang masuk ke kamar tuan mereka sangat terkejut melihat keadaan tuannya itu. Tetapi salah seorang di antara mereka menyeringai puas tanpa ada yang mengetahui.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan sedikit tertatih menuju rumahnya. Malam gelap seolah menyembunyikan soosknya dari orang-orang yang mungkin kebetulan melintas. Pria itu sedikit mengernyit, merasakan panas dan pedih di lengannya akibat peluru yang bersarang di sana.

Tinggal satu tikungan lagi, Sasuke akan mencapai rumahnya. Dan nantinya, Sakura yang akan merawatnya. Sasuke terseyum tipis, ia berencana akan memberitahu Sakura kalau ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia akan melakukan pekerjaan sebagai pembunuh. Sasuke ingin melihat senyum itu lagi.

Memasuki pintu gerbang, Sasuke kemudian menuju pintu depan. Karena keaaan lengannya, ia memilih untuk masuk melalui pintu daripada jendela. Menutup pintu di nelakangnya, Sasuke mencari saklar lampu dan menyalakannya.

Ruang tamu tersebut berantakan, barang-barang yang ada di sana berceceran dimana-mana. Tidak mempedulikan hal itu, Sasuke langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura.

.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke membuka kasar pintu kamarnya. Matanya melebar, denyut jantungnya seolah berhenti melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura tergeletak bersimbah darah di lantai. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia membalik tubuh wanitanya. Wajah Sakura sangat pucat, ia yakin karena kehabisan darah.

"Sakura," panggilnya. Mengguncang pelan tubuhnya.

Sasuke mencoba mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan, tetapi nihil.

Dan tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, cairan bening yang terasa asin keluar dari iris kelam Sasuke. "Bangun bodoh! Jangan hanya diam saja!" Sasuke mulai terisak.

Melihat Sakura tetap bergeming, Sasuke kembali memanggil Sakura dengan nada lirih. "Sakura," panggilnya. "Bangunlah, kumohon," pintanya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sasuke mengusap kening dan pelipis Sakura yang kotor oleh darah dari kepalanya. "Kumohon bangunlah!" Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk wanita itu. Meskipun bau anyir dan amis merasuki indra penciumanyna, ia tidak peduli.

"Apa kau mau membiarkanku sendirian lagi?"

Sasuke duduk berlutuk, mendekap Saku di dadanya. Berharap wanita itu akan membuka matanya, atau membangunkan dirinya dari mimpi buruk ini.

.

.

**Tbc…**

**.**

**.**

Kayaknya fic ini jadinya tiga chap. Mengenai bloody scenenya, saya masih belum bisa bikin yang begitu detail karena baru nyoba dan masih belajar.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah membaca dan juga mmeberikan riview di chap satu.

**E, Uchiha Rani17, Hikari Matsushita, eL-yuMiichann, Fivani-chan, L, Sparyeulhye, kihara, bloomies, Pinky Kyukyu, iya baka-san, Natsumo Kagerou, aguma, eet gitu, hanazono yuri, Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel, Ai Natsui**

**Riview?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

.

Keringat terlihat mengucur dari pori-pori wajah pria yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang yang sedikit awut-awutan. Meskipun matanya terpejam, tapi mulut pria itu tidak tidak berhenti menggumamkan sebuah nama dengan lirih.

"Sakura…Sakura!"

Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, giginya bergemeletuk. "Kumohon, bangunlah," pintanya dalam tidur.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke terlonjak bangun dengan napas memburu, keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya turun melewati pipi pucatnya. Melirik ranjang sebelahnya yang kosong, Sasuke langsung panik. Dia langsung menendang selimut yang membalut tubuhnya, kemudian dengan segera turun dari tempat tidur. Dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut, Sasuke berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sakura!" teriaknya panik.

Sasuke berlari menuju dapur, tetapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Dia juga memeriksa ruang tamu dan kamar mandi di kamarnya. Hasilnya nihil. Pria itu semakin panik, ia kemudian berlari ke halaman belakang. Iris sekelam malamnya menyisir setiap sudut halaman, berharap menemukan sosok dengan rambut merah muda.

Dan dia menemukannya. Sasuke bernapas lega, ia kemudian melangkah menghampiri Sakura yang tengah bersender di pagar yang terbuat dari bambu itu. Dan dari arah belakang, Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping wanitanya.

"Sakura," bisiknya. Sasuke menenggelamkan hidungnya di leher Sakura, menyesap aroma yang menguar dari tubuh wanita itu. Aroma yang selalu membuatnya mabuk, aroma yang selalu membuatnya candu.

"Kau bau." Sakura terkikik, mencoba membokar kungkungan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, tidak terima dengan sapaan pertama Sakura pagi ini. "Biar saja!" kesalnya. Pria itu kembali menguburkan kepalanya di leher jenjang Sakura.

Sakura mendesah, "Lebih baik kau mandi, bukankah kau sudah janji akan megajakku jalan-jalan pagi ini," kata Sakura memerintah dan mengingatkan Sasuke tentang janjinya.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke. Mengambil pergelangan tangan Sakura, kemudian membawa wanita itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Sasuke ketika Sakura memilih duduk di ranjang mereka.

Sakura menggeleng, "Kau duluan saja," tolaknya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Jangan malu," godanya. Sasuke kemudian menghampiri Sakura dan menggendong wanita itu masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

"Kau bermimpi lagi, Sasuke ?"

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, "Hn, rasanya begitu nyata," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura mengambil jemari tangan tangan Sasuke di perutnya, kemudian mencium mereka. "Maaf," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi, tapi bukan berarti mengabaikannya. Pikirannya penuh dengan kejadian malam itu, dan sampai sekarang Sasuke masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri," ujar Sakura, "dan sejak kapan bajingan sepertimu memiliki hati lembek begitu," ejek Sakura.

Sasuke tahu, Sakura tengah menghibur dirinya. "Sejak kau bersamaku," jawabnya.

"Benarkah?" Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat, sejujurnya gadis itu tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menanggapi pertanyaannya dengan serius.

Sasuke mendengus, mengecup sayang bahu mulus Sakura. "Kita harus menyelesaikan mandi."

Sakura terkekeh, memangnya siapa yang mengajaknya berlama-lama berendam di bathup.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian mengenaskan yang terjadi pada Sakura, Sasuke memutuskan untuk memutuskan kontaknya dengan dunia hitam yang selama ini di gelutinya. Dia juga memilih untuk membeli sebuah rumah tradisional jepang di pinggiran Konoha, yang jauh dari hingar bingar kehidupan modern. Sasuke ingin memulai kehidupan yang baru dengan Sakura.

Melirik Sakura yang tengah tersenyum bahagia karena merasakan angin musim semi yang disukai wanita itu, Sasuke mengambil napas pelan. Tangannya mengenggam lembut jemari lentik Sakura yang terasa pas dengan miliknya.

"Apa kau bahagia, Sakura?" tanyanya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, dan tanpa ragu wanita itu mengangguk cepat. "Tujuan awalku sudah tercapai, dan sekarang aku mempunyai alasan-alasan lain untuk melanjutkan hidup," jawabnya dengan senyum nyata yang tersungging di bibir tipis Sakura.

Sasuke merasa lega mendengar jawaban Sakura, pria itu kemudian mengecup bibir Sakura singkat. "Ayo!"

Dengan patuh, Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke. wanita itu kemudian tersenyum ketika merasakan jemarinya yang di genggam Sasuke sedikit di remas oleh pria itu. Dia tahu, itu adalah salah satu cara Sasuke menunjukkan perasaannya.

.

Saat malam Sasuke menemukan Sakura yang bersimbah darah di kamar mereka, Sasuke merasakan hidupnya akan cukup sampai saat itu. Pria itu tidak akan pernah bisa hidup jika Sakura meninggalkannya. Dan malam itu juga, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menangis setelah malam pembantian orang tuanya. Awalnya dia mengira Sakura sudah meninggalkannya, tetapi untunglah saat itu ia berinisiatif untuk membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit. Dan ketika ia mengetahui nyawa Sakura bisa diselamatkan, ia langsung duduk bersimpuh dan mnegucapkan terima kasih pada _Kami-sama_.

Sakura sempat mengalami koma selama tiga bulan, dan Sasuke setia menemani wanitanya. Pria itu juga telah menyelidiki siapa yang telah menyakiti Sakuranya, dan ternyata mereka hanyalah perampok kelas bawah. Tentu saja, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu mmeberi pelajaran pada mereka sebelum diserahkan kepada polisi. Sasuke memegang janjinya untuk tidak membunuh lagi, setelah misi terakhirnya. Karena itu, ia membiarkan perampok yang telah menyakiti Sakuranya hidup. Sasuke sadar, meskipun ia membunuh mereka tidak akan mengembalikan keadaan Sakura seperti sediakala.

.

.

"Aku sudah mencium baunya, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura mengendus-endus wangi bunga Sakura yang menguar di udara.

Sasuke sedikit terkekeh melihat hidung Sakura yang kembang kempis, entah kenapa menurutnya itu sedikit lucu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, bodoh!" kesal Sakura karena ditanggapi dengan kekehan oleh Sasuke.

"Hidungmu yang pesek terlihat semakin aneh," jawab Sasuke.

"Pesek-pesek begini, kau suka juga 'kan," balas Sakura cemberut. Wanita itu kemudian mengelus hidungnya, dan sedikit menariknya berharap agar sedikit lebih mancung.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya, hidupnya benar-benar berubah sekarang.

.

.

Setelah menggelar alas, Sasuke kemudian mengambil lengan Sakura menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Wanita itu mematuhinya, kemudian merebahkan kepalanya dengan paha Sasuke sebagai alasnya. Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma bunga Sakura yang sangat disukainya. Sama dengan Sakura, Sasuke juga sangat menikmati moment ini. Sejujurnya, ini adalah hanami pertamanya dalam dua puluh tahun hidupnya.

"Tempat ini pasti dipenuhi warna _pink_," gumam Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kau suka hanami?"

"Tidak! Tapi aku suka Sakura," jawab Sasuke sembari menatap intens emerald yang sudah tidak bercahaya lagi.

Sakura terkekeh, "Jangan bilang, ini adalah hanami pertamamu," tebak Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus, wanitanya memang selalu bisa menebak dengan benar tentang dirinya.

Sakura tertawa, "Kasian sekali kau," ucapnya di sela kikikannya.

"Diamlah!" perintah Sasuke. karena tahu Sakura tidak akan mematuhinya, Sasuke melakukan satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Sakura menutup mulutnya.

Dengan membungkukkan punggungnya, Sasuke mencium lembut wanitanya. Awalnya Sakura sempat berontak, tetapi sekarang wanita itu telah mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke. Karena terkendala pasokan udara, Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya. Pria itu mengangkat kepala Sakura dari pahanya, kemudian ia ikut berbaring di samping wanitanya.

.

Sakura memperbaiki posisinya agar terasa lebih nyaman. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_," ungkapnya kemudian setelah lama tidak ada yang membuka suara karena sibuk menikmati perasaan masing-masing. Wanita itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam, tetapi pria itu tetap membelai lembut surai Sakura yang senada dengan bunga yang tengah bersemi sekarang ini. Dia merasa sangat tidak pantas mendapatkan ucapan itu dari Sakura, karena dirinya sudah merampas kehidupan wanita di depannya.

"Seharusnya aku…"

Sakura menggeleng, ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya agar Sasuke bisa melihat wajahnya. "Meskipun mataku sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi, ada kau yang akan menuntunku." Sakura meraba-raba wajah Sasuke, kemudian telapak tangannya menangkup pipi Sasuke, "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak menyesal," imbuh Sakura. Tidak lupa, senyum tulus ia sunggingkan untuk pria yang tengah mendekapnya.

Menenggelamkan hidungnya di kepala Sakura, Sasuke bergumam, "_Arigato_."

.

Terkadang Tuhan akan menegur hambanya melalui orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidup mereka, dan Sasuke sudah menerimanya.

.

.

**Fin **

**.**

**.**

Hahaai… berakhir dengan gajenya, hihihihi…

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca dan meripiu fic ini.

Hikari Matsushita, Uchiha Rani17, aguma, Natsumo Kagerou, Pinky Kyukyu, , Fivani-chan, kihara, Ah-Rin, p.w, RR Shinigami, hanazono yur, iya baka-san, Guest, Sparyeulhye, Hayzelnut, Saga desu, haruchan, Universal Playgirl

.

.

"Bencilah pada dosa, dan cintai pendosa" by Mahatma Gandhi


End file.
